American Queen's Blade
by mpowers045
Summary: While enjoying their summerhouse on Lake Michigan, five college boys discovered an orb that magically transported them to a world where female warriors compete in a battle to become queen, follow Kevin, Jim, Oz, Finch and Stifler as they encountered busty warriors, bottomless elves and living snake panties.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own American Pie nor Queen's Blade so enjoy**

 **Heaven**

After some concern thought, the head angel summoned an emerald orb in a circle of gold and as she raise it up in the air.

"Oh orb of chosen, reach out across the universe and seek the five brave warriors who will defeat Queen Aldra and save the continent." After she said the words, the orb flew from her hand and vanished.

* * *

 **Lake Michigan**

On a summer afternoon at Lake Michigan, five young men who were now finished of their college freshman year were relaxing in their Summerhouse after doing a job in order to pay their rent but little did they know that today is the day that their summer would become an adventure.

"Hey guys." They heard Kevin who was coming in. "Look what I found on the beach."

"Let me guess, Shitbrick's shit?" Said Stifler earning a glare from Finch who did not forget the prank Stifler did to him at High School.

"Just look at it." Urged Kevin being serious.

So they gather around at the pool table as the four were at in amazement for what Kevin found was the emerald orb.

"Wow." Jim said.

"Neato." Oz said.

"My goodness." Finch said.

"Fucking shit." Stifler said

"Yeah." Kevin agreed as he explained. "When I was walking on the beach I saw something a bit shiny under the sand so I dig it up and presto, I found it."

"What should we do with it?" Jim wondered.

"If you want my opinion." Finch crossed his arms. "I'd say this should go to a museum."

"Fuck museums." Stifler scoffed. "We should make a shitload of money with this."

"We don't even know Where it is been." Oz said with concern. "This might not even look safe."

"Oh come on man, what could possibly go wrong with this thing?"

But Kevin spoke too soon for the orb began to glow as they backed away from the pool table and then the orb descend into midair as it began to spin fast.

"That could!" Oz said to Kevin, freaking out.

Suddenly the spinning turn into a vortex of green mist and then the guys felt a sensation in their bodies as they realized.

"Its gotta pull us in!" Exclaimed Jim. "Hold on to something!"

But it was too late for they are now pulled from the floor as they are now screaming and now entering the vortex and after they were sucked in, the vortex along with the orb vanished without a trace.

* * *

 **Mountain pass ruins**

A cloak figure was kept walking on a journey through the pass until the figure stopped when it heard giggling as the stranger turn around and saw on top of an arch was a girl all bright and pink with what appears to be rabbit ears on top of her head and also what appears to be hands covering her breasts.

"Are you the one who attacks travelers?" The cloaked figure appeared to be a girl with her voice revealed.

The pink girl giggled again. "So what if I am?"

"Then I'll slay you." She said without showing fear.

"Hmm." This intrigued the pink girl. "You intend to be the end of me? This should be fun."

The pink girl reveled herself to be a shape shifting slime as she shift her arm which a sword appeared into her hand and after that, she jumped from the arch and somersault the cloaked girl but she dodged it as she quickly took out her sword and then both blades clashed.

"Even though you covered your face, I know who you are." The slime girl smirked and giggled. "Your scent is of the Vance Family."

So as the slime girl pushed her away, her cloaked opponent charged and slash her blade through the slime's shoulder but to her surprise, the slime did not feel the pain as she backed away and did not know the cover of her face fell which got the pink slime confused.

"What? You're not Claudette."

"My name is Leina and I'm a noble warrior." After the introduction, they continued fighting and what they didn't know is that they were being watched.

Watching them from above was a young purple eyed and long bright red headed young woman in a height of 179cm (Approx. 5'10") with a bust 90 (35) a waist of 66 (26) and a hip of 85 (33). She wears a red headband and she wears an ornate tight jacket as her top, with a detailed piece going around her neck. She wears black thong panties and a detailed red belt over them. On her arms, she has armguards high up on her arms, with feathers protruding from them and she also had a thigh-length tattoo on her right leg, and sandals.

The red head kept watching the fight between Leina and the pink slime girl until the fight stopped with Leina on the ground nothing but her blonde hair free and her short white dress.

"That so strange." The curious slime stated. "I swore I recognized Claudette's aroma, but you're clearly no Claudette. The Thundercloud General would've put up a much better fight then this." As the cut on her was regenerated. "Then if she were beaten, she wouldn't squeal like you." She giggled mockingly.

When Leina saw what happened she thought. "She has the power to regenerate."

"Oho you look so confused." She taunt Leina with fake pity.

"What is it that you want?" Leina asked still not showing fear.

"Don't be dense, I'm crushing the most powerful fighters from across the land. " The slime girl explained. "Any who hoped to compete in the Queen's Blade." It got Leina curious.

"What is this Queen's Blade?" She asked as the pink slime gave her another explanation.

"Four years the world's finest warriors compete in a battle for the right to rule as queen and it is about to begin again."

Now that she finished the explanation, she gets back to the original subject.

"This is disappointing, based on your scent I thought I would be fighting Claudette the lead candidate for queen, why do you smell like her?"

Back on the above.

"Those names Claudette and Leina." The red head stated as she was trying to remember. "Leina, Leina." She repeated and then something popped in her head as she was going through her traveling pack and pull out what appears to be a wanted poster of Leina. "Leina Vance!" She remembered. "Of the renowned Vance Family! That makes her Claudette's little sister, damn this is getting interesting."

But then suddenly, she heard the sound of the wind howling and then she saw a green mist filling the air as it swirls like a twister and the twister became a vortex.

"What the hell?" Was all she said.

Then came out of the vortex were five screaming boys who are appeared to be reaching their twenties that are still falling.

so back to Leina and the pink slime girl.

"I'm going to exterminate you!" Leina said being determined as was about to make her move.

But it was too late for her because out of nowhere, five young men landed on the slime girl and crushing her. The blonde traveler was taking by surprise at this unexpected interference and so while they were groaning and trying to recover from the fall.

"Is everyone okay?" Kevin asked.

"I think something broke our fall." Jim said feeling something.

"Shit!" Stifler cursed in disgust when he looked at the pink substance. "I think Finch just jizzed from his tantric shit when we landed."

"First of all I didn't finish it yet." Finch said being offended. "Second this doesn't even look like semen and its pink."

"Where are we?" Oz changed the subject as he was noticing the area is appeared to be a mountain they are on.

"Um excuse me."

They turn their heads to a young blonde girl in short white shirt and tall stockings.

"Helloo." Stifler said with a flirty smile.

"Stifler you do know she's kinda below your age." Finch said but Stifler ignore him.

"Who are you?" She asked as Kevin did the introduction.

"I'm Kevin Myers, this is Jim Levenstein and this is Chris Ostreicher but we call him Oz , and this is Paul Finch but you can call him Finch and this is Stifler."

"Stifmeister to the ladies." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"I am Leina."

"So Leina, where are we?" Jim asked.

"You five are in Vance County and nearing the border to the Queen's Domain."

"Vance County?!" They exclaimed. "Queen's Domain?!"

"Something tells me we're not in Kansas anymore." Oz realized as he humor it with the quote from The Wizard of Oz.

"Would you mind telling us what is this stuff we landed on?" Finch asked.

Leina don't how to answer the question until they heard a voice which Leina recognize it.

"Who are you calling stuff!?"

"Who the fuck said that?" Stifler said when he was looking around.

"Down here dumbass!"

Confused as they look down, they were in HOLY SHIT! reaction for the pink substance had a pair of eyes, a nose and a mouth as they were backed away from the puddle and was in for another surprise, the slime rise up from the ground and morph into the form of the rabbit eared girl.

"You guys are going to pay for this!" She was about to make a strike until.

"Not going to happen!" Leina blocked her. "I'm going to exterminate you!"

"Cat Fight!" Stifler cried with excitement as he earned some stares. "Come on guys, it's a cat fight."

So while they were watching the fight, suddenly during the fight the slime girl uncovered her breasts as the hands that covered them now squeezed both of the breasts that squirts liquid, and when the liquid landed on both Leina and her sword, her weapon melted as her top was dissolved.

"Ohohoho!" Stifler was shaking with perverted excitement when Leina's breasts and panties are now showing.

"Did you see that?" Jim said with shock although had a bit of perverted excitement.

"Oh you mean that slime girl just squirted acid from her breasts?" Oz sarcastically asked. "Then yeah."

"Its just going to keep dissolving." She mockingly giggled again. "Its so cute the way you squeal when you're terrified, I can't believe what a weakling you are."

"I don't know what to do." Leina thought. "But if I don't do something, I'm doomed."

Although a bit afraid, she would never give so to Stifler's perverted reaction again, Leina tore off her shirt.

"You wicked little monster!" She said as the gang went Ooh at that.

The pink slime didn't take it well as she dashed towards her opponent, grasping her neck and hoist her up.

"You just call me a little monster didn't you? No has ever said that." She tighten her grasp on Leina's neck more. "Can live long enough to regret it, I'm going to kill you now, its the only way I can be sure you won't cause me anymore trouble."

"She's killing her!" Kevin exclaimed. "We gotta save her!" As they are about to run to aid Leina who had her eyes watered and wet her panties.

"Say goodbye, Leina."

She was about to grasp Leina's neck one more time to kill her but suddenly, she was struck by a throwing mace as she was knocked off the ground leaving a puddle sized crater and Leina on her knees.

"Whoa." They reacted with surprise as they stopped.

They were even more surprised for who was sliding down was the red head girl as she retrieved her mace and then jump off the pass to follow the slime girl.

The gang didn't have time for questions when they saw Leina passed out so they rush fast to her and when they got to her.

"Shit! That slimy bitch's hand is still on Leina's neck!" Oz widened his eyes.

"And it is still moving!" Finch added with disgust.

What Finch said was true for after being knocked from the ground, the hand detached itself from her arm and still continuing the strangulation.

"Let's get it off of her!" Jim said urgently.

"Don't worry." Stifler said as he slyly grinned. "I'll grab it." Stifler reached out his hand but instead of going for the neck, he goes for the breasts until he received a slap on his hand from Finch. "Ow! Dick!"

"The hand, Stifler." Finch reminded as he gave him a stern look. "The hand that is now choking the life out of this girl."

"Wait look." Kevin point at the hand that is melting and slipping away.

"Well now that the hand is gone." Stifler was about reach her breasts.

"Don't even think about."

They were jumped by a voice as they turn around and saw the red head woman that throw a mace at the slime girl.

"Um hey uhh thanks for what you did." Kevin nervously said.

"Don't bother." She rudely said. "I just came for the girl."

"Why?" Oz asked being suspicious and curious.

"Because of this." She showed them the wanted poster.

"What did she do?" Jim wondered.

"It's not what she did, its who she is?" She corrected. "And she is the runway daughter of Count Vance."

"You mean to tell us that she is a nobleman's daughter?" Surprised Finch.

"That's right." She nodded. "Now if you don't mind helping me getting her back to her father, I can split the reward for you five."

"Fuck yeah! We're in!"

"Stifler are you nuts?" Kevin was at disbelief.

"Come on you guys if we are going to find a way home, we're going to need some fucking dough to go around."

"I'm afraid he has a point, Kev which I cannot believe I just said that." Finch gag a bit. "But before we start, can you tell us your name?"

"Risty." She introduced herself. "The Benevolent Bandit of the Wild."

"I'm Jim."

"Oz."

"Kevin."

"Finch."

"Stifler." He wiggle his eyebrows. "The Stifmeister to the ladies."

"Well now that we are introduced." Risty went to the unconscious girl as she picked her up and put her over her shoulder. "Let's move out!"

 **Nighttime**

And so the gang traveled with Risty and while they were traveling on the road, the sun began to set as they decided to make camp by the river. After gently placing Leina down, Risty had the guy getting firewood while she is bathing in the river but she warned them by saying "If any of you try to spy on me, I will unman you." At first Stifler thought she was bluffing until she was grasping his family jewels tightly enough for him to cried loudly in pain and saying I'm sorry thrice which awoke Leina who was groggily after being passed out so after the fire is started.

"What happened?" Leina asked.

"You were strangled to death." Kevin answered.

"And then she jumped down and knocked the shit off of that slimy bitch." Stifler added while being recovered from the ball grasping.

"That "slimy bitch" you tussled with is called Melona." Risty explained. "She works with the Swamp Witch."

"When you say witch, you mean like a real witch?" Jim asked being surprised. "With magic and shit?"

"Yep." Risty answered as she said to Leina. "I'm afraid you were no match for her, it was foolish of you to challenge her without knowing your own strength." While she was looking through Leina's bag. "You better keep that in mind if you want to live."

"Hey that belongs to me! Give it back!" Leina demanded.

"I don't think so, you're a prize that I won in battle and whatever was yours now belongs to me."

"You thief!"

The gang don't know if they should stop or just let these two work it out.

"Listen carefully kid, I'll tell you again. In battle the winner takes all, that's the law of the land around here." So she said her name. "I'm Risty, Benevolent Bandit of the Wild. Remember that, and I know you're a wanted woman Leina one of the daughters of Count Vance."

"Please let me go, I ran away for a reason." Leina explained.

"What made you run away from your home." Oz asked.

"In my home, I had to be told what I don't want to do and I was lectured that is my duty to our family."

"Ah the typical strict noble household." Finch comment.

So Risty had the same question that Leina was thinking.

"How did you boys fell from the sky?"

"Well you wouldn't believe it if we told you."

"Try me." Risty said taking her chances.

The five explain Risty and Leina that they are from a world called Earth and in a country called The United States of America or USA for short and a state called Michigan. They also told the two that came to this world by a jewel orb Kevin found on the beach of their lake house.

"Well that make sense." Risty said being convinced.

"So can you tell us about this world we're on?" Jim asked.

So now that Risty and Leina learned from them, it's now Risty's turn as she begins to explain the five college boys that they are on the Continent and she also explain to them about the Queen's Blade.

"Okay let us get this straight." Kevin stated. "There's a competition that is held for every four years?"

"And only warrior chicks get to fight in order to become queen?" Jim added.

"That's right."

"So there's only a queen that is ruling the Continent and no king alongside?" Oz asked.

"No king." Risty confirmed as she yawned. "We better get some sleep and then tomorrow its payday."

* * *

 **Heaven**

While the head angel was sitting on her throne patiently, the Orb of Chosen has arrived in her hands.

"Show me the five heroes you have chosen."

The orb showed Kevin, Jim, Oz, Finch and Stifler who are now resting by the river. The Head Angel wasn't sure they are the chosen heroes to defeat Queen Aldra but she knew the orb never lied nor made a mistake.

"I shall have every angel find them and bring them here to fulfill their destiny."

* * *

 **So what do you think? If you want this story to make it better, a little help will be appreciated any I just thought it would be interesting if the gang from American Pie would have an adventure in the Queen's Blade world and you can imagine them trying to calm Stifler down every time they see a Queen's Blade match. So if you any suggestions just put them on review or PM me so take care now, bye, bye then.**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Risty and the gang continued walking on the road with Leina who was tied up without anything to cover up which the five had a hard time to ignore her half nakedness even Stifler attempt to "Offer help" until Risty threaten him if he ever tries to grope her, she would grasp him by the testies again but this time she will pull them off with all her might which Stifler gulped and decided to walk behind them so as they are nearing their destination.

"We're finally here." They stopped as they saw a castle on the middle of a lake. "Just before us is the castle of Count Vance." Risty explained as she said with sarcasm. "Our wealthy ruler. In other words you're back home."

"Risty, doesn't that occur to you that Leina prefer to run away?" Finch tried to reason with her but she ignore him.

"A father putting a bounty on his own daughter is odd to say the least." Risty stated. "I feel sorry for you."

"You do?" Leina asked hopefully. "Then released me."

"I don't feel that sorry for you." Risty smirked as she shook her head.

And so they went across one of the bridges while the gang were admiring the castle for it was their first time to see a medieval castle.

"Now that's what I call a castle." Oz said.

"Talk about living in style." Risty agreed. "Its too bad your people are starving." They showed their faces of sympathy to that as Risty continued. "The way he governs us is wrong, be sure to mention that to the Count."

Now that are at the gap where a drawbridge should drop.

"I think its time to get paid!" She call out at the guards on the battlements. "I have something that would interest the Vance Family, granted she's a little worse for wear."

"What do you think her family would be like?" Jim asked Kevin.

"Will soon find out." He answered.

No sooner or later as the drawbridge was now opened.

"Leina!" Cried a running happy girl in late teens who was in height of 168cm (5'6") With a bust 85cm (33") A waist 54cm (21") And a hip of 84cm (33") Her armor bears a feline motif and has a metal cat eared headband and a golden necklace with a sapphire pendant. Her top was a metal brassiere partly painted blue and a white & black striped vest that has high ends and is open on her torso, but closes and forms a front and back tassel as it descends below her navel. She also wears a white and black striped full-length glove on her right arm and a metal armguard on her left arm and lastly she wears black thong panties with an ornate black belt over the tassel and protective and support wrappings on her knees and white and black shoes.

"Elina." Leina said her name in a non happy tone.

"You're home at last! I'm sorry I couldn't find you."

"It wasn't my intention to come back."

"All that matters is that you're back and I'm so glad, my heart's about to burst." Elina then noticed Leina's breasts and panties are showing. "Why are you dressed like that? Nobody gets that close to you but me now you have been defiled."

"I haven't been defiled." Elina blushed a bit when Leina said that.

"What a relief, your purity is one of your best qualities and one that I admire most."

"Enough already." Risty interrupt. "How about you pay up?"

"Shut up you dog!" Elina snarled.

"What did you say?!"

"Remember your place commoner."

"Typical nobility bitchyness." Jim comment quietly.

Unknown to them for up in the sky was an angel with a wing shorter than the other, flying towards the castle and stopped as she was looking down.

"Alright! Looks like they're gonna fight." She excitedly looking for her book. "My duty as an angel is to watch the Queen's Blade battles, I'm so embarrassed that I missed the last one." The angel was at the mountain pass which she missed and now that she got her book out. "Now let's see, the red head is Risty the Benevolent Bandit of the Wild says here she is a pretty strong fighter, the other one is Elina Captain of the Vance Guard Troop, she's in top four and it looks like the battle's about to begin."

 **Back at the entrance**

"We have no money to pay the dogs." Elina said. "So if you leave immediately, I will overlook your rudeness."

"Look who's talking." Kevin object.

"Silence!" She point her spear at Kevin who step back a bit.

"Really? That's how you want to do this?" Risty asked with a cocky smile. "Make it three thousand gold coins, a ransom instead of a reward."

"This can't be good." Oz said predicting that it will be a fight as Risty and Elina made their fighting stance.

"You're threatening the Vance Family?" Elina said with her poker face on. "Guess you don't value your life."

"Yeah! Another catfight!" Stifler shouted while laughing hysterically.

"Is he always like that?" Leina asked Finch.

"Most of the time." He answered.

 **Back in the air**

"Great!" She exclaimed excitedly. "Here we go!"

She was about fly down but stopped by the appearing dark clouds.

 **Back at the castle entrance**

"What the hell?" Kevin saw the clouds that are now dark as lightning appeared.

"What the shit is happening?" Jim said bewildered.

Suddenly one of the lightning bolts was launched straight at them as Oz was the one that saw it coming.

"Everybody back away!" Oz shouted.

They jumped away as the lightning landed and caused a big wind and smoke it even blew the angel away and as the smoke was starting to get clear.

"Elina." They heard a voice that Leina and Elina are familiar with. "Pay her now or are you trying to disgrace the Count's name?"

The gang were all bug eyed by a red haired and green eyed woman standing in height of 172cm (Approx 5'8") With a bust of 89 (35) A waist of 60 (24) And a hip of 87 (34) She has a detailed metal headpiece and a black wrap that goes from her neck to her collarbone. She also wears a metal bikini top and small black thong panties, and on her right arm she has a black and gold bracer and a golden armband on her upper arm. On her left arm, the black wrap continues up to her fingers, and she has a metal detailed full-length armguard. Lastly on her lower body, she has a large black overflowing cloth wrap on her hips, and black thigh-high boots.

"Claudette." Leina reveled the name to the boys.

"I'm sorry my sister." Elina apologized. "I meant no offence."

"Ah so that's Claudette." Risty thought. "The Thundercloud General." So as she got up. "I'm glad somebody around here is reasonable."

"Hey look." Stifler whispered the others as he point at Elina who was making Leina uncomfortable. "She's a lesbian."

"It's also incest, Stifler." Finch added though he don't mind it.

"You've earn this." Claudette hold out a bag of gold. "You return her and we'll pay our debt to you for that." When Risty grabbed the bag, it was as if the bag was glued to the Thundercloud General's hand. "But you're also wanted for being a thief."

"What?!" Outraged Risty.

To the guys surprise, Claudette's sword sparked with lightning as it struck Risty and electrocuted her into unconsciousness.

"Holy shit!" The college boys said it together.

"Did she just use... magic?" Jim said almost at a loss of words.

"Yeah." Kevin, Oz, Finch and Stifler answered without taking a breath.

Now Claudette turn her sight on the five young men as she pointed her sword at them.

"Are you in league with the theif?"

"Wait Claudette." They turn to Leina. "They are new here and they tried to save me from a monster."

"A monster?!" Shocked Elina. "You were attacked by a monster?" Leina ignored her.

"Very well then, I'll inform the Count of this and in the meantime, guards have them escorted to their chambers."

So as they were passing by the Thundercloud General, she felt a slap on her behind as she snarled.

"I hit that, guys." Stifler said to Kevin, Jim, Oz and Finch with a proud smile.

Suddenly he was unexpectedly electrocuted which surprised them and now that Stifler was smokey with his hair standing up straight.

"I also hit that."

They turned and saw Claudette with a disgust look as she was aiming her sword at Stifler.

"Guys." Stifler spoke in a raspy voice. "Does it sound weird when I say this is a major turn on for me?" He asked as he now passed out.

"Guard." She ordered. "Throw the pervert along with the thief in the dungeon."

Despite the protests from Leina, Kevin, Jim, Oz and Finch, they still put Stifler along with Risty in the dungeon. So they were escorted to their guest chambers and when they are informed that they will be invited to a party, they knew it would be like a fancy party and not like Stifler's and speaking of Stifler.

 **Down in the dungeon**

As they put Stifler and Risty together in a cell, both of them recovered from their incident with the Thundercloud General.

"Don't bother feeding them." Elina instructed. "We'll look into these two tomorrow, you tied up my sister and you slap my other sister's behind, you two are lucky that I let you both lived."

"At least give us something to eat." Risty said.

"Silence dog!" She yelled as she left.

"This gets better and better." Risty sarcastically comment.

"This sucks ass." Stifler complained. "Those fuckers are probably having fun without me."

 **At the party**

They were not having fun for this party was too fancy and sophisticated since they were now in monkey suits and then they met the man who will be Leina's husband, they were offended when that pompous prick said to them. "Even if you saved the Count's daughter, you are still peasants." So Kevin thought of a way for payback, he took a glass filled with wine and went to an empty room as he started jerking himself into the glass.

Like what he did to Stifler in their senior years, he gave the pale wine to Leina's fiancée as a gift of congratulations and as soon as he drank it, it caused him to vomit on Elina by accident which got everyone including Leina shocked but laughed at the display.

"Man I wish Stifler could see that." Oz said still laughing.

 **Back at the dungeon**

While Stifler was sitting around and doing nothing.

"I got it!" Risty said with a finger snap. "I know how we can escape."

"What is it?" Stifler eagerly asked.

"But first do you trust me?" Risty asked.

"Fuck yeah I trust OOOH!"

Risty punched him hard in the stomach as Stifler lay down, clutching and moaning.

"Guard!" She shouted. "He needs your help! He's not feeling well!"

As the guard opened the door and enter, Risty grabbed him by the neck with her arm as she kept pressing until the guard is passed out.

"Let's go." Risty helped Sifler. "We can go loot their treasury and get out of the castle."

"I could've fake it you know." Stifler said breathing to recover.

"Anyone can fake it." She advised. "You just got to be more convincing when you plan to escape."

 **In one of the guest chambers**

So While Risty and Stifler are on their way to the treasury, Kevin, Jim, Oz and Finch were discussing about the situation they are recently having.

"We gotta get Stifler out of here." Kevin said.

"But how?" Jim questioned. "Its not like we're gonna waltz into the dungeon and nicely ask the guard to free Stifler."

"We all know he deserved that." Finch said

"Yeah but without him we would never be able to pay the lake house rent." Oz countered.

"Touché."

 **Treasury**

"This is awesome!" Stifler excitedly exclaimed as he was stuffing a bag with gold and jewels.

"You said it Stifler." Risty agreed as she let the coins slipping from her hands. "We really hit the jackpot."

They managed to take all the treasures they can carry and then Risty caught her eye on a distinct breastplate armor with a buckler and sword that is displayed in a glass case.

 **Back in the dungeon**

When Elina and some guards discovered the cell and the unconscious guard, she was not pleased, not pleased at all.

"That dog and perv." She snarled. "They broke out." She stomp her spear. "Tear them apart! Sealed all the passages now!"

"Yes milady." One of guards bowed.

 **On the rooftop**

They kept running until the alarm was on as well as the spotlights which Risty laughed at that.

"Well guess they found out."

"No shit." Stifler then said to Risty. "I'm going to get the guys and then we can get the fuck out of here."

"Okay but hurry up and meet me at the tower that leads to the wharf."

Stifler ran to one of the windows and with luck he saw the others as he was knocking the window like a door.

"Ho ho ho Stifler Claus is here."

They were surprised as Kevin open the window.

"How did you escape?" Oz asked.

"With Risty's help." Stifler answered. "And I also got this for the trip."

When he opened the bag and show the treasure.

"Are you shitting me?!" Freaking Jim out. "Its bad enough that we are trapped in this world!"

"Well there's no turning back now, Jim." Kevin said. "Where's Risty?"

"We're going to meet her at a tower that leads to the wharf." Stifler answered as he urged them. "Now let's get the fuck out of here!"

So Stifler lead them to the tower where Risty is and now all of them ran down the stairs fast and as they entering the wharf, lightning appeared and temporary blocked their way.

"Holy shit!" Stifler exclaimed.

"Jesus Christ!" Also Kevin.

"Oh my god!" Then Oz.

"What the fuck!" Then Jim.

"Holy Hell!" And now Finch.

"Damn!" Risty cursed. "Guess I can't turn back."

The one that fired the lightning bolts was none other than the Thundercloud General herself and she was not pleased.

"Don't suppose you can let us pass?"

"Not a chance thief." Claudette said with determination. "I'm going to crush you and as for you five, I knew you lot were in league with this thief."

"I'm the Benevolent Bandit of the Wild!" She corrected. "Guess I'm just going to have to kick your ass!" She leaped from the steps as she left the bag from behind for Oz to carry.

"No mere human stand a chance against me." Claudette who was unaffected by Risty's words was charging her blade. "As you will soon see it."

"All right let's get on a boat with the treasure and get out of here." Stifler said as they are running to one of the boats.

"What about Risty?" Kevin asked.

"She can handle things from here." Jim said as they agreed with him.

So while Risty is fighting off Claudette, the college boys were rowing faster until they are now out of the castle. While rowing to shore they were observing the smoke and explosions at the castle.

"That must have been one hell of a fight." Oz comment.

"You said it Oz." Kevin agreed.

"Well it sucks that we didn't stayed and watched that fight." Disappointing Stifler.

Suddenly another explosion happened and this time it was a big one and then they saw something flying and then falling into the water.

"I think that's Risty." Kevin said as he stand up. "I'm going to check out and see if it is her."

"Kev wait!" Jim said until it was too late.

Kevin swim faster and faster before the figure drown and as he reached to it, he was surprised to see that it was not Risty.

"Leina?"

Indeed it was Leina as he grab hold of the unconscious heiress and swam back to the boat and when he put her gently on the boat, she looked different for she had her hair cut short with two locks braided and then she had a sword sheathed and she was in steel breastplate armor that Stifler recognized.

"Holy shit that's the armor from the treasury, Risty must've giving it to Leina."

"Hiya boys!"

"Risty!" They recognized as they turn around and saw Risty on another boat.

"I see you guys got Leina before me now let's get to shore."

So as they made it to shore, morning have arrived and Leina who was out recovered and found herself on a boat at shore.

"Leina you okay?" Kevin asked as the others and Risty were with him.

"Kevin? Jim? Oz? Finch? Stifler? Risty?" Leina said hoping she's really awake as they nodded to relieve her. "I'm think so."

"What happen to you?" Jim asked.

She explained that after she wore the armor that belong to her dead mother Melona appeared and attack her which surprised them and then she also tell them that she defeated her.

"So what do you intend to do now?" Finch wondered.

"I'm planning to go another journey."

"Well then here's the prize of your freedom." Risty took out a pouch of coin. "I'm keeping all of it."

"They don't belong to you." Leina protested.

"Look I almost lost the treasure if it wasn't for them, you gotta let us keep at least."

"This would be a long journey for us." Kevin said while they were watching Leina and Risty arguing.

"Yep." Jim, Oz, Finch and Stifler said in unison.

Risty groaned when Leina called her a thief.

"How many times do I have to say it? I'm the." But the gang beat her to it.

"Benevolent Bandit of the Wild."

"Thank you."

And so begins their journey to adventure and finding a way to return home.

* * *

 **So what do you think? If you have any idea or suggestions for this story just put it on review or PM me so take care now bye bye then**


	3. Chapter 3

After the escape from Castle Vance, they pass through a town filled misry and as prove they walked by an ally where sick beggars are and there was even a mother with her crying baby and after passing through, they stopped at a church and to their surprise Risty was well loved by the orphans that lived in the church and so they helped them with some rebuilding and after that they had dinner with scraps which they managed to keep Stifler's mouth shut for saying anything to offend them. Leina then heard some talking from a door that is opened a bit.

When Risty gave some of the treasure to the nun as donation, she gave her a concern look as she ask The Benevolent Bandit.

"Risty, have you broke into the Count's castle?"

"You're right its his family's treasure!" Risty snapped in anger. "But there the biggest thieves of all! If it wasn't for those five boys I would've ditch most of it when the Thundercloud General Claudette came after me, we thieves have our own special sense of honor and this isn't about me you should know that by now."

Suddenly they heard a door being opened and the one that open it was Leina with an angered look for she heard the whole thing Risty said.

Kevin, Jim, Oz, Finch and Stifler heard noises coming from the room Leina went in and as the moment they rush in.

"Go ahead! Say that again!" It was Risty who grabbed Leina by the neck and pinned her at a wall.

"I be happy to." Leina said unaffected by Risty's grasp. "Those children look like they haven't eaten a proper meal in months, do you really think those paltry scraps are enough?"

"No I don't." Angered The Benevolent Bandit. "But that's hardly my fault."

"What happened to the Royal Charity?" Leina asked.

"The what?" Outraged Risty.

"Don't play dumb with me, everyone knows that Count Vance gives the less fortunate money."

Stifler scoffed. "That's bull."

"STIFLER!" They cut him off to prevent him from saying that whole word in front of the orphans.

"Oh yeah right." Risty sarcastically said. "Explain to me why the hell someone like Count Vance would do something like that?"

"Because its his duty." Leina answered being stubborn and naïve. "He's honor bound to protect his people."

"Um Leina." Jim interject. "I don't think it's really true about your dad and I know you don't want to believe it, but think about what we saw on the way."

Leina seemed to be getting convinced since they saw the miserable sight on a back alley. So after learning the hard truth, Leina couldn't sleep a bit while she was stroking the head of sleeping orphan girl for she couldn't stop thinking about what Risty said to her about the cruelty of nobles.

The next morning, the children waved goodbye to Risty while they were continuing on their journey and after an hour of walking, they stopped for a bit as Risty sat down and yawned.

"Hey, Leina." Risty said. "I know I promised I'd bring you and the guys to the border, but I got a better idea so hear me out, why don't you inherit your father's position?" She suggested. "Then you can bring prosperity back to this domain, that wouldn't be a bad life in fact it will be a much better life, assuming you would be satisfied with that."

"I hate to rain on your parade, Risty." Finch politely objected. "But I don't think her father would even let her have the position of making decisions on the affairs of the land which it's why he is going to have her married to one of his nobles so she would be nothing but a young wife to show instead of a co ruler."

Finch had a point which Risty haven't thought about it as Leina who learned the hard truth looked down and and said.

"I'm not sure what I should do."

"You're caught between yourself and your position." Risty comment with a hint of sarcasm. "I know that's so deep, well whatever you decide just leave me with the money that is now mine and after that, you and the boys are all on your own."

"Don't you dare patronize me!" Leina said with anger as the gang are just minding their own business. "You're one to judge my life, what makes you better than a common thief?"

"The Queen's Blade tournament." She answered and explained. "If you win the Queen's Blade, you get money, what's better you get power." She began to explain the sad reason for entering the Queen's Blade starting with her childhood. "I lost my family in a fight started by nobles, I was just a kid, the pain, the grief, it was enough to drive me crazy and nobody should have to with that." Leina and the guys began to felt sorry for that as Risty raised her in the air and make a fist with determination.

"I'll win the Queen's Blade and I will save the children of this land, they say to the strongest goes to the spoils, that's the ultimate law of the land so I will become stronger than anyone else, at least I know what I'm doing with my life." With that, Leina took back what she just said.

"I don't, I feel so ashamed."

"As well you should." Risty said as she was getting up. "Well that's enough of sitting around here, lets go."

"She's says being the only one sitting around." Oz sarcastically said.

"What was that!?"

"Nothing." Oz quickly lied.

"I owe you all my thanks." Leina said as everyone including Risty was surprised.

"Why?" Risty asked with curiosity.

"Because I was ignorant and lost, I only knew what I didn't want in my life and now thanks to you, I realized that isn't enough and also thank you Jim for helping me to see the truth and you Finch for explaining to me about my ridicules position as Countess." So as she bowed.

"You don't have to bow to friends." Kevin said smiling.

"Besides I only agree to take you to the pass that's all, nothing else." Risty said with a flushed face. "If you're expecting more, you can't just decide that on your own, geese we're wasting, we gotta go."

And so they continued on their long journey as Risty groaned.

"Oh great." She complained. "Now I'm hungry too."

"Didn't we just eat?" Leina asked after she chuckled a bit and then received a collective no from the gang.

They kept walking and walking till they reach at the mountain pass and while they were still walking, something had been bothering Kevin.

"Hey guys." Kevin said. "Do you ever notice the giant bubbles floating?"

"Yeah." Jim answered. "Since we came here."

"Those giant bubbles you see are for broadcasting a Queen's Blade match on every corner of the continent." Risty explained.

"Broadcasting? You mean these bubbles are like floating TVs?" Oz asked.

"That depends on what you mean by TV?"

"It's something we watched on to entertain ourselves." Finch answered as they suddenly heard a loud and annoying voice.

"These fighters who seek to enter the Queen's Blade tournament! I present to you the details of the competition!"

"Holy shit!" Stifler excitedly exclaimed "A cat fight is on the fucking bubble!"

"That, Stifler is the Queen's Blade."

It was definitely like a TV for it shows but unfortunately, it stopped when there's a fire blast.

"Oh come on!" Outraged Stifler. "I was almost there!"

"So every time there's a Queen's Blade match, it shows up on the bubble?" Jim asked as Risty nodded.

The journey continued as they were crossing the place were they first met and then going up only to stop and see their destination, a long wall with a big town on the other side.

"That's it right?" Leina asked. "The border of the Queen's Domain."

"So how do we get through?" Kevin wondered since they are now wanted.

They went down while Risty tell them of a plan to get through as they reached the border gate, Risty was looking up.

"It doesn't look like Claudette's been back here that's a relief."

"What makes you say that?" Oz asked.

"There's no sign of the General's banner." Risty answered.

"Oh."

"So we'll do this the way we arranged."

"I wonder if its going to work." Worried Leina.

"Let's see what fate says." Risty said as she pull out a coin. "If its heads we'll managed to get away." She flip it in the air and as the coin landed on the ground. "Looks like we're in luck." As Leina pick it from the ground.

"Hey there's heads on both sides of this coin."

"The lucks always good."

"That's because you cheat fate." Jim said but Risty ignored him.

"Isn't that great?"

"No its a lie." Leina said with a displeased face.

"Keep it." Risty advised. "Maybe it will bring you some real good luck."

"No thank you, I'm not going to accept money from a thief."

"Money alone has no value, it's what you do with it, right now you and that little coin has more in common than you think." She advised. "You should keep that in mind, another friendly advise from the Benevolent Bandit of the Wild. Listen, you can give it back to me once you're a good fighter."

"Stop, don't tease"

"I'm not teasing you." Risty laughed. "Let's go, the town awaits."

What she did was using Leina's title to make the guards grant them entrance which it was easy as they are now walking into town.

"Alright." Leina said being glad. "We finally got outside of Vance territory."

"You sound like a little kid." Amused Risty.

"You really pull this off, thank you Risty."

"That's right I pull this off." Risty replied proudly.

"What you did is using her name and title to get us out of here." Finch was disapproved of her plan. "They could've send a message to the Count or Claudette that we're here at the border town."

"Stop being such a worried pussy." Stifler said.

With some money they have left after Risty donated half of it to the orphanage, they rent a room for seven and as they are resting.

"Ah I'm so tired." Leina said lying on the bed.

"Yeah." The boys groaned for they are too tired from walking.

"We'll stay here for night." Risty announced. "Now come on."

"Give us a few more minutes." Kevin groaned.

"A few more minutes and you won't be men anymore when I had something from you crushed." Risty said as she pat her palm with her mace

"We're up!" They shouted as they quickly got out of bed.

They look around the markets and when Leina was bending over to reach the melons at the fruit stand.

"Hey look at this fruit, I bet its delicious."

"Oh it is." Stifler said while starring at her pantied ass.

"Stifler." Risty said when she's behind him as he gulped and left them.

Before Risty and Leina went to a shop, Risty gave the guys some money to go to a weapon shop and find a weapon of their own choosing. Although they never fight or kill anyone but they have to arm themselves in order to the survive in this world so while they were looking around, Stifler found himself a spear and decided to goof off by holding the spear between his legs and thrusting in the air.

"Let all chicks come and see the Stifmeister's mighty spear!" Stifler announced.

"Very mature of you." Finch sarcastically said while testing on a crossbow.

"Well very pussy of you for not charging or reloading faster." Stifler insult him as usual.

"Really? That's not what your mother said to me." Finch smirked.

That fumed Stifler ever since he found out that Finch lost his virginity to her, he would beat the shit out of him if he ever tried to go near her again, so Stifler threw the spear at Finch who dodged it.

Jim was looking at the club and wondered when he turn the club upside down that the foreign exchange student Nadia who Jim lusted for could use it to thrust in herself since Jim saw her touching herself while looking at the dirty magazines his dad gave to him, to test the length of the handle Jim used both hands to rub it while holding the club between his legs.

"Hmm."

Jim stopped when he heard that and turned his head and see that it was the shopkeeper who starring at him with a smile that makes you uncomfortable.

"Uhh guys I think Risty is calling us." Jim said trying to avoid this awkward and misunderstood situation.

They had no luck of finding weapons of their own choosing as they are now with Leina and Risty at a restaurant eating and after eating.

"One things for sure." Risty said. "I'm glad we haven't had any trouble so far." As Leina and the guys agreed. "You helped me now I helped you, I guess that means we're all pretty much even now."

"Yes and thank you." Leina smiled.

"So where are you going to do after we go our separate ways?" Oz asked.

"Straight to the Queen's Capital, Gainos." She answered. "Although I might take a little detour."

"And that detour might be?" Jim said.

"Maybe I'll stop by that Amarisiky in the desert."

"Amarisiky?" They said it in unison.

"That's right, they say there is a princess spirit who will curse whoever you like."

"Oh that sounds scary but fun." Leina said excitedly.

"Yeah for you but not for some who don't have any weapons." Kevin said.

"You didn't bought any weapons?" Surprised Risty.

"None." They said it together.

"Risty." Leina changed the subject. "I don't suppose I can come with you, could I?"

"Sorry no." Risty apologized. "We'll have to go our separate ways from here on, we agreed on that."

"Yeah." Understood Leina with a hurt look. "That's right."

Kevin noticed her look as he tried to say something but then he heard a hissing sound as he turn around and freezed for there was a snake moving across their table. Leina and Risty went blue as they shake and whimpered, Jim was shaking fast and sweaty, Finch gulped remain stiff, Oz backed his chair away from the table and Stifler who was beside Leina also shake and whimpered like Leina and Risty

With relief, the snake passed but suddenly after the snake passed, Finch spotted someone that his eyes couldn't believe what he just saw as he thought.

"Is that an elf!?" Then his eyes went wide. "She's not wearing underwear!"

She was tall with green hair, light brown tan skin, pointy ears, a short vest jacket barely covering her breasts, turtle shell armored shoulders and had nothing wearing below, just showing her clear vagina.

The Elven woman walked beside them and Leina stared at her, and then Stifler who's eyes wide with his mouth dropped saw the naked buttocks of the passing Elven chick.

"Oh my god." Stifler lean over to see it closely but it was too late as she left the building. "Guys, did you see that? A hot piece of ass was walking passed by us with our very own fucking eyes!" He said almost hysterically as Risty who was recovered continued.

"Look, I'm sure we'll meet again somewhere along the way." As she stand up from her chair. "I'll give you enough to cover this meal and our lodgings." She was reaching her pouch but nothing was there. "I've been robbed! My money has been stolen!"

"It was the chick with the hot naked ass!" Stifler exclaimed with realization. "She stole it!"

With no way to pay their meal, they had to work to pay it off, the guys became the waiters as Risty and Leina were working in the kitchen. Hours later when the sun is setting, they were at the kitchen thinking of a quicker way to get money.

"We can't let her get away with this." Leina said while washing the dishes. "We can't."

"Possession is 9/10s of the law." Risty explained with a fact. "Its my fault for being careless enough to let her take it."

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Stifler saw a poster that showed two girls wrestling each other. "Looks like there's going to be some major cat fighting tonight."

"Stifler for once, could you please be more focused on our problems and not cat fights?" Annoyed Kevin.

"No Kevin wait." Risty said. "Stifler might be on to something." She read a bit and smirked. "Well, well, at night there's a gambling den."

"Gambling?" Leina overheard her as Risty explained.

"Which means their safe will be loaded."

"Risty, you know you shouldn't steal." Leina objected.

"We can't get out of here if we don't have money." Risty countered. "That means no journeys for you."

"Well then we should earn the money." Leina said and when she saw the poster. "What's this?"

"Prize fighting." Risty answered.

"And money is the prize, right?"

"Yeah." Risty answered in a suspicious tone.

"All right, I'll fight." Leina declared. "Risty promise me, promised that we'll use the money I win to continue on our journey together."

Before Jim, Kevin, Finch or Oz can object.

"I'm so supporting you a hundred percent, Leina!" Stifler said with excitement which surprised everyone including Leina.

Later at night all the perverted men gathered inside as Kevin, Jim, Oz, Finch and Stifler stood on the second floor, Leina was in a skimpy outfit that she tried not to embarrassed by it.

"The newbies got quite a bod huh?" The announcer commented. "That rack won't quit and what an ass too."

"He ain't lying." Stifler agreed as he received shushes from the other four.

As soon as the bell rang, Leina made her stance as her opponent stood with a cocky smile and made come here gesture with her finger.

"Fight, newbie."

Leina launched but her opponent went sideways as Leina didn't give up, she leap again as her opponent again did sideways but this time Leina kicked some grease and have it on her opponent so while she was caught by the grease, Leina went behind her and pushed her down as she was now facing the grease. Everyone cheered and as she got up.

"You dumb bitch!"

"I can beat her." Leina thought as she smiled.

So while they continued.

"This is awesome!" Stifler cried as he was laughing hysterically.

"You can do it, Leina!" Kevin encouraged.

"Show that bitch who's boss!" Oz joined.

"Leina! Leina!" Jim and Finch chanted.

Kevin, Oz and Stifler join their chanting for Leina and it made everyone chanting Leina! For Leina is on the brink of winning.

* * *

After winning the first match, Leina was now in the bathing room to freshen up before the next and while she was sitting down at the water.

"Did you see, Risty? I earned the money just like we promised."

"I didn't promise anything." She said standing with her arms crossed. "Besides five gold coins aren't gotta do much good, but if you earned around a hundred then you might have enough to start doing something with it." As Leina rise up from the water. "You know what, I hear the prizes are bigger than at night."

"I.." Leina didn't know what to think as Risty said to her.

"You gotta make up your mind, kid."

"I'll enter." She finally answered with determination in her eyes. "And I'll win."

"Good answer." Risty smirked. "Now listen up because Risty the Benevolent Bandit of the Wild is gonna give you a tip."

"Huh a tip?"

"Get away before you die, got that? you'll live to fight another day."

"Not much of a tip, I already know that."

"Then you should be fine, best of luck." As Risty was about to exit. "Stifler is in here by the way."

"What!?" She quickly turn around and saw Stifler who was behind a fence revealing himself as she screamed and hide the rest of herself in the water with only her face that is showing embarrassing redness. "Stifler! Get out of here!" With that, he ran quickly out to the entrance as he shouted back to Leina.

"You got a nice ass by the way!"

* * *

Kevin, Jim, Oz and Finch wondered where Stifler gone to until he came back and tell them what he did which they are displeased with him.

"I can't believe you peeped on Leina." Kevin said.

"Stifler, it's bad enough that we just saw her breasts." Jim agreed.

"But you were willing to see her full nudity, don't you?" Finch angrily said.

"Oh come on, like you guys didn't want to see her full frontal." Stifler countered.

"Guys." Oz broke their argument up by informing them. "The match is starting."

The pit was now being filled with oil as Leina was in a new outfit, she recognized it as oil as the announcer announced.

"The match you've been waiting for, our next challenger Leina!" As everyone cheered. "She did well in her first round, almost as good as she looks but don't take your eyes off the pit as she takes on her undefeated opponent, Echidna!"

To the gang's surprise that this Echidna is the one that stole their money and they suddenly noticed her bare rear was showing as her vagina was covered by the snake that scared them at the restaurant.

"She's the hot piece of ass that I told you about!" Stifler excitedly exclaimed.

"She's an Elf." Finch said as he earned the surprised stares from his friends.

"How do you know that, Finch?" Kevin asked.

"I have participate in a Fantasy RPG group back in college and I've also read The Hobbit." Finch explained.

"Fucking nerd." Stifler coughed in his fist.

"Holy shit! Look!" Jim said as he point.

To their shock, Echidna tortured Leina by pulling legs back hard around her waist while her face is on the oiled floor as Echidna was enjoying it.

"Do you like how it feels?" Echidna asked in a seductive tone.

"It hurts." Leina grunted.

"Oh so you like this?" Amused Echidna. "I'm so glad."

The crowd was getting impatient as a few encouragements were said.

"Hurry and finish her off!"

"I want to see some action!"

Echidna was not pleased by the crowd as she had everyone out of the building except Kevin, Jim, Oz, Finch and Stifler who were going down to the pits and rescue their friend who was still beaten and unable to move.

"Let's get you out of here." Kevin got hold of Leina as he get her up.

"Going somewhere boys?"

"Shit!" Oz cursed.

"Fuck!" Stifler also.

"Damn!" Also Finch.

"Shitballs!" Jim lastly.

"Pardon the delay." As she came down to the pit. "Allow me to introduce myself, Echidna the Veteran Mercenary and you have met my pet, Keltan." She gestured her snake that is covering her loins and now hissing.

"Did she just use her pet snake as panties?" Oz Whispered to Stifler.

"Yeah she is, Oz." Stifler replied with a shuddering smile which made Oz look at him oddly.

"If you don't mind, I have something settled with my opponent."

"You have to go through us first." Jim said acting brave which the gang even himself are surprised.

"I was hoping you would said that." Echidna chuckled.

She dash at Jim with his gut met her elbow as Jim somehow passed out and before anyone reacted or responded, she made quick hard jabs at the other four as they are now lying on the floor looking lifeless.

"What did you do to them?!" Leina said being shocked and on the floor.

"I only stun them." Echidna answered. "They will only be out for awhile."

Leina was about to say until Echidna got a hold of her from behind, she got both of Leina's arms with one arm as she got a hold of Leina's neck with her other arm and locked her legs around her to prevent Leina from standing up.

"I haven't had a thrill like this in awhile." Echidna said. "The way the pain twists in your face, its so graceful."

"Stop making fun of me." Leina grunted while struggling.

Suddenly she felt something slithering as she recognized the hissing for the snake was going up around her as it was now at her bosoms.

"My snake Keltan, you're driving him wild too."

Leina gasped as Keltan moved her shirt to have both of them showing as it continued slithering.

"Stop it!"

"Try fighting back a little harder."

Leina gasped again as she suddenly was feeling pain for the snake took a bite on one of her breasts.

"Keltan, that's enough now." She said as the snake obeyed leaving her breast to bleed from the bite marks.

Leina cried in pain by not only the bite but by Echidna who pretzel her up and as she lower her down.

"Are you prepare to admit defeat? If you do, I'll give you the antidote." Leina tried to say something but she was in too much pain "Better hurry before the poison spreads to far."

"Am I going to die like this?" Leina thought as he vision began to blur and so nearing death she began to admit. "I can't... stand this...I want to be strong."

"You're so cute its making me shiver." Echidna comment. "A bird out of a cage with her wings torn off, she can't fly anymore but she still struggling desperately now its more then I can stand! Its okay to cry. Go on." Leina cried with all her might as she now passed out. "I might've had a little too much fun with you."

She took out a phial of ant venom as she flick the cap off and took some in her mouth but didn't swallow it, instead she put her mouth on Leina's and insert her tongue in also, enjoyed making out with an unconscious young girl and after that, she let go of Leina and stand up.

"That was so hot." And as she looked at the boys. "I might have some fun with any of you when we meet again, come Keltan."

 **An hour later**

Leina gasped as she slowly opened her eyes.

"I'm alive." She thought. "Risty will be waiting, I have to get back, I know she'll be there, we made a promise."

With a few minuets, she got up and sees her new friends still out from Echidna's stun jabs as she began to wake them up.

"Kevin, Jim, Oz, Finch, Stifler wake up."

Finally they woke up as they are now groaning and moving around to recover.

"What happened?" Finch said.

"She stun you guys out with her jabs." Leina answered.

"Oh my god, Leina you're bleeding." Kevin saw the blood on her breast.

"Echidna's snake bit me."

"If its poisonous, I will be willing suck out the venom for you." Stifler eagerly offered with a sly grin.

"That doesn't work like that, Stifler." Finch objected. "Because not only does sucking out the venom not help the snake bitten victim, it can also infect the venom sucker which it might be you."

"Fuck off Dr Dolittle."

"Echidna somehow gave me anti venom while I was out." Leina also explained.

"I wonder where Risty is?" Oz said. "We haven't seen her when the fight started."

"Come to think of it, Oz." Jim had a feeling. "We haven't seen her at all."

"She's probably at our room, waiting for us." Leina guessed.

And so they did a quick clean up on themselves as Leina got her armor back on, they walked back to the inn and now at the door of their room.

"Hello Risty, we're back." As they entered. "I wound up losing though." But Risty wasn't there. "Risty?" As she came to the bed that use to be Risty's, Kevin noticed her hurt face.

"Leina, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Kevin." She lied as she turn back to the bed. "I understand, of course you would leave, doesn't you do any good having me to tag along." Her voice began to break. "I think I'd leave me behind too." Her eyes were beginning to water as she was now sobbing and crying into the sheets.

"Guys can you give us a minuet?" Kevin asked.

"Sure Kev." Jim replied as everyone was now leaving except Stifler until Oz grabbed and pulled him out of the room.

"Look, Leina." Kevin laid an arm on her. "I understand you're being hurt because Risty left without saying goodbye, but it's not because she doesn't want you to go with her maybe its because she believes you are ready to be on your own journey and everyone has a journey of their own." Leina stopped and began to understand as Kevin continued.

"You're not going to be alone on this journey because we are going to be by your side to the end and who knows? Maybe together we can find the orb that got us from our world to yours and if not then I don't know, and the point is we are your friends and as friends we won't leave each other behind."

"Thanks, Kevin." She said as she dried her eyes.

"That's what friends are for." As he stand up "I'll just get the guys back in here and get some sleep."

"Yes of course." She agreed. "It will be a long journey tomorrow."

"You said it, good night."

"Good night."

The next morning, Leina found the double headed coin which surprised her so as they had their packs packed and checked out of their room. They are about to start their journey into the Queen's Domain but before they left town, Leina realized something.

"Wait there's something I need to do, Stifler come here."

As he got to her, she said nothing only to kick him hard in the balls which surprised the others and while Stifler was clutching to himself.

"That is for seeing me naked." She said as Stifler groaned. "Apology accepted, now we start on our journey."

Stifler managed to recover from his very hard lesson as their adventure now awaits in the Queen's Domain and other unexpected surprises.

* * *

 **Voila! It's done! In the next chapter they will meet the cute but annoying angel and the reason they were brought here and if you are wondering that if the gang will fight, that will be revealed the next chapter so if you have any suggestions (mostly funny ones with Stifler involved) put it on Review or PM me so until then, read, favorite it, follow it and review it. PS I worked very very hard on this so please be honest**


	4. Chapter 4

Their journey was a rough one but still they did not stop until the sun was setting as they were camping at a forest, at night their campfire was made as they have one problem.

"I'm starving." Leina groaned as her stomach growled.

"Guess we should've stopped to resupply our food." Oz said regretfully.

"Hey guess what I found!" Stifler said as he came back with a big ass mushroom in his arms. "Who wants a bite?"

"Stifler, I don't think you should be eating strange plants like this one."

But Stifler was too hungry to listen to Kevin as he started biting on the mushroom and they know Stifler is the most irresponsible guy but never has he been this irresponsible, so after he had taking a few bites and swallowing it.

"Man this is pretty fucking Goo-ohh!" Stifler began to feel unwell as his face was showing a bit of blue as his eyes also starting to water.

"Okay Stifler." Finch said seeing where this is going. "Just go find somewhere to." He was cut off when Stifler started puke up a flood. "Vomit."

"Gross!" Disgust Leina. "That was nasty!"

"Goddamn it Stifler!" Jim snapped for Stifler accidentally throw up on the campfire which it was now put out.

And not only that their campfire is gone but it was starting to rain and lucky for them that they were camping under a big tree which it was now like a huge umbrella for the rain. Awhile later, they were trying to sleep for Stifler has been acting up ever since he ate that mushroom as he was curled up in a fetal position.

"How long have we been in this horrible world?" He whimpered with his eyes wide and pupils big as he was shaking.

"We've only been here for four days." Oz groaned. "Now go to sleep."

"Maybe if I sing." Stifler began to sing weakly. "I'll feel better, this place ain't so nice and I never want to come back here because of little." He add a whisper. "Evan Weiss."

"Who the hell is Evan Weiss?" Jim said when he heard the song.

High above the trees is the angel from Vance Castle and when she got a look at the five boys, she remembered something.

"They must be the Chosen Heroes that the head Angel showed us." She thought as she punched the air. "Alright! They will recognized me as Nanael the angel who found and brought back the Chosen Heroes."

Back down at the camp, Stifler now saw something that he could not believe it.

"Oh my god! Guys I think I'm dead!"

"You're not dead, Stifler." Kevin groaned.

"Yes I am! There's a fucking angel coming down!" Freaking Stifler out.

"And is this angel attractive?" Finch carelessly guessed while he was still trying to sleep.

"Nah she looks more like a cute little girl with a wing bigger than the other."

"Hello." The angel said as everyone had theirs completely open wide in surprise.

"Stifler, did that angel of yours just said hello to us?" Jim asked almost in a frighten tone.

"Yep."

So they quickly got up and saw the angel with their very own eyes.

"Who are you?" Leina was the first to talk to the angel.

"Oh I'm just friendly little angel passing by." She answered with a smile.

So she introduce herself Nanael the Angel of Light after they did their introductions and with the angel's help, they got a new campfire as they told her the stories of how it began and she was both impressed and excited that she had the confirmation but she must wait for a bit to have the opportune moment as she showed her fake social.

"Oh dear, that sound like its pretty rough."

"Yeah and the mushroom he ate." Kevin gestured to Stifler who was twitching. "Made him very sick and started acting up."

"Do you guys know that we are characters of a movie and the world we're in is anime/manga?" Stifler asked still twitching.

"I have just the thing." She showed them a pyramid shaped container as she explained like a saleswoman. "Its angel's milk and one swallow will help with headaches, stomachaches, muscular aches and it will cure nearly anything, and not only that will make him feel any better but it's good for his eyes, his hair, his skin, his energy and his attitude, isn't that great?"

"Yes it is but can you please give it to Stifler now?" Jim asked getting sick of Stifler's craziness.

"Alright a smart choice, he can have this amazing cure for a low price of 10 gold coins."

"What!?" They said outrageously in unison.

"Just a little angel humor." As she waved her finger and said in baby talk. "I wouldn't do that to you." Now in normal voice. "All yours, help yourself and don't worry about thanking me or anything, helping people in need is what being an angel is all about."

And so Stifler drank the milk as he was starting to feel normal, suddenly he feel something bad as he spits the milk out like a fire hose.

"Shit! This stuff is worse than the mushroom!" Stifler said in disgust.

"Um Stifler." Finch said being worried as everyone is.

"What?" Stifler rudely said as Finch point and when he turn around and saw what he did. "Oh heheh sorry."

Nanael was stammering and all wet because Stifler accidentally spit the milk all over her as her underwear and breasts are seeing through her dress, the angry angel leap at him with rage as she pinned him to the ground and yelling at him.

"How dare you do that to an angel, human! Do you wish to incur my wrath!"

Suddenly she got out of her rage as she realized what she was suppose to do as Nanael got off of Stifler and went back to her spot, showing them her happy and a bit embarrassed face.

"Just kidding, a little more of that angel humor."

"I think she scared the shit out of me, dude." Stifler whispered at Jim.

"So you said an emerald ball transported you boys from your world to us?" Nanael asked.

"Yeah." Oz replied suspiciously. "Do you know someone that knows about the ball?"

"Maybe." She said in a singing tone.

"Well tell us then." Kevin said eagerly.

"Alrighty then."

She flew up and threw dust on Kevin, Jim, Oz, Finch and Stifler as the five vanished which shocked Leina.

"What did you do to them!?" Leina demand at Nanael who was unaffected by her outburst.

"I only teleport them to their destiny."

"What destiny?" Leina asked didn't know what she's talking about.

"You will have to asked them yourself for they are coming back right about...now!"

A flash of light appeared as Leina shield her eyes and when the light dies down, she was surprised that they are holding extraordinary looking weapons. Kevin was holding a great sword with a blade so long with dragon motif designed as a handguard, Finch wields an excellent white crossbow, Stifler wields a blue trident that has a dragon motif design on the handle, Jim which is a surprise to Leina is that he was holding a flail with a chained big ball made of stone with a handle shape like crucifix and lastly, Oz was wielding an axe with its back golden.

"How did you guys get those weapons and came back so quickly?" Leina asked after she freed herself of her bewilderment.

"Well the time is different in teleportation." Finch explained. "It felt like hours to us but she tells us that we have only been gone for a short time?"

"She?"

"Let's just start from the beginning." Kevin said as they are about tell her the most amazing thing had happened after Nanael throw magic dust.

* * *

 **Flashback**

"What th-" Stifler was about to say a cuss word but was cut off.

"You will not say any kind of foul language in heaven!"

The gang did a quick look around the place and noticed everything was made of clouds and as they turn directly at the source of the voice, they were in for a major surprise.

"Welcome Chosen Heroes." A giant angel with three wings on each side sitting on a throne greeted.

"Did she just called us heroes?" Oz whispered.

"I think so, Oz." Jim whispered back.

"Um pardon me, miss." Finch politely said. "Where are we and who are you?"

"You five are in heaven and I am known as the Head Angel."

"So why do you call us heroes?" Kevin asked since he and the other four are curious about it.

"Because the orb tells me that you five are the ones that had been chosen."

To their surprised expression on their faces, the Head Angel showed them the familiar object.

"That's the ball I dug up in the beach!" Kevin exclaimed.

"You're the one who send it to our world?" Jim asked after he realize it.

"Yes." She answered without hesitation as she explained. "The orb have brought you all to save the Continent."

"Us!?" They said simultaneously.

"For years the current queen named Aldra has been a suspect to us, we have reason to believe that she had used something evil for her to become queen so all you must do is fight her at the Queen's Blade."

"Time out! I thought it's a chick only fight." Stifler questioned.

"And we're not heroes nor warriors." Kevin added. "The only thing we ever accomplished in High School is getting laid before graduation."

"What we're trying to say your angelic one is that this must be some mistake." Finch said.

"I assure you all that the orb never lied nor made a mistake and you soon will be when you have these." With a wave of her arm five pedestals appeared with magnificent weapons.

"Look miss Head Angel, we just want to go back to our own world so we can have our own party in the lake house." Kevin getting impatient.

"Defeat Queen Aldra and I will help you get back to your world."

The gang don't know if they should do it or not but when it comes to finding a way back to their world, they had no choice but to do this quest for the Head Angel so when they told her they'll do it, she tells which one gets which weapon.

"With the dragon sword, you are Kevin the Chosen Hero of Fire."

As Kevin step forward and take the sword, he was impressed by the design and after testing a few swings, he found out that he can shoot flames or fire balls from the blade.

"Awesome!" Kevin comment.

"With the whirlwind crossbow, you are Finch the Chosen Hero of Air"

Like Kevin, Finch step forward and take his weapon as he was testing it, when he pulled the trigger it shoots streams of air and to his relief that he doesn't have to reload like a normal crossbow.

"Superb!" Finch smiled.

"With the barbed trident, you are Stifler the Chosen Hero of Water."

As he makes his way to his weapon, he tested with some swings and thrusting, and to his surprise that the trident can produced blue electoral energy in the forms of lightning bolts.

"Excellent!" Stifler smirked.

"With the stone flail, you are Jim the Chosen Hero of Earth."

Jim hesitated because he wasn't a strong guy but when he got a hold of it, it felt light as hay as he swings it.

"Cool!"

"With the twin timber axes, you are Oz the Chosen Hero of Forest."

Oz was confused because there was only one axe but before he asked about it, the Head Angel explained.

"Hold the handle with both hands and say Twin Timber Axes!"

So when he did as she instructed, he both surprised and amazed but more then that when he use both to shoots bursts of green-colored energy.

"Nice!"

"Now that you have your weapons, you all shall have mystic armor but only this time you will have to win them over."

"You mean like we have to." Jim gulped. "Fight something?"

"That is correct, Jim." Head Angel waved her arm as five images are shown. "Each armor was kept in the five corners of the distant island of Temra there you will be transported to that location and face those that guards your armor. You Kevin will find your armor inside the Mountains of the North and there you will face the Ice Lord of Temra."

Then she point at Finch.

"And you Finch will find your armor atop the Cliffs of the East but let stealth be on your side for the Lightning Bat of Temra is cunning as well as vicious."

And then she point at Stifler.

"You Stifler will find your armor at the Shore of the South and just remember when you are facing the Sea Serpent of Temra, you are trapped between the cliff and the sea."

And then at Jim.

"You Jim will find your armor at the Caves of the West and there you will faced the Rock Wolf of Temra."

Lastly to Oz.

"You Oz will find your armor at across in the central forest and there you will face the Widow Guardian."

Oz was a bit confused about the part that she said at across in the forest but that will have to wait as she continued instructing them.

"After you defeat them, you will summon your armor by raising your weapon high and say Fire within me! Air above me! Water around me! Earth beneath me! And forest before me! And after you all achieved your armor, you will be automatically transported back to heaven, do you all understand?" As they nodded. "Then good luck Chosen Heroes."

No soon or later they disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

 **Kevin**

He now look around and discovered that after that flash of light, he is now nearby the location of his armor as he was observing his destination.

"The Mountains of the North." He said. "Now to face this Ice Lord."

And so Kevin walked up on the path that is leading the cavern of the mountain and inside the mountain, he can feel the cold but it wasn't too cold as he continued walking on the bridge of ice until there was a huge slab of ice in the way.

"Shit!" Kevin cursed in frustration. "Now how will I get across?"

Suddenly the slab cracked itself as he backed away a bit in surprise and breaking out of the ice slab was an armored figure with skeletal features made of ice as the face was a skull wearing a horned helmet and the weapon in its hands is what appears to be a curved sword made of also ice.

"Who dared challenged the great Ice Lord of Temra?!" It roared in demand.

"Me!" Kevin answered acting brave as he making his own battle stance while holding out his sword like he was ready. "The Chosen Hero of Fire, here to collect my armor!"

"I hope you are feeling lucky, young warrior."

The Ice Lord swung his blade as a wave of frost was launched towards at Kevin but Kevin quickly blocked it with the Dragon Sword as the frost wave was disintegrated.

"Don't worry, I'm just getting warmed up." Kevin replied slyly.

Kevin shot a fire blast from the blade but sadly his opponent managed to block it with his blade.

"Enough playing!" Ice Lord roared. "Let's fight!"

Two foes charged as elemental blades clashed with the sparks fire and ice, parrying and dodging, and then as the Ice Lord pushed him with his foot.

"Prepare for your demise, Chosen Hero of Fire!"

The Ice Lord swung his sword at a big icicle that was above Kevin and as the icicle fell and about to impaile him, Kevin quickly use the Dragon sword to melt the icicle before it can land on him.

"Two can play at that game!" Kevin countered as an idea poped in his head.

As Kevin quickly got up on his feet, he used his blade with all his fiery might to stabbed the ground on which the Ice Lord was standing as the part of the bridge was burned and melted and with half of the bridge destroyed, his opponent now fell into the abyss.

"Adios Ice Prick." He mockingly waved. "Now about that armor."

No soon or later when he raised his sword up.

"Fire within me!" He shouted.

The blade glowed as the flames appeared beneath his feet and started encircling his whole body until he was now in his own armor. Crimson and gold the armor was.

"This is awesome." He commented through the visor of his helmet while admiring it. "If only Vicky could see me now."

* * *

 **Finch**

Like Kevin, Finch appeared nearby his destination but as he was starting to climb, he remembered what the Head Angel said.

"And you Finch, will find your armor atop the Cliffs of the East but let stealth be on your side for the Lighting Bat of Temra is cunning as well as vicious."

After remembering, Finch climbed up and there was the spot where the guardian and his armor will be.

"Here goes nothing." He did a quick breath and shouted. "Lightning Bat! I have come for my armor!"

A lightning bolt hit the location as a bat headed and armored figure appeared screeching.

"Ah the Chosen Hero of Air comes to meet me in his final hours!"

"I'm afraid this will be your final hour." Finch countered.

"We shall see about that."

The Lightning Bat threw a boomerang like sword but Finch noticed it as he moved his head aside as soon as the weapon returned to its owner.

"I can get good as I can, Lightning Bat" He smirked as he pulled the trigger.

Finch fired his Whirlwind crossbow but the cunning guardian quickly levitate to make his air shot missed.

"But not good enough." Lightning Bat gloated.

"Guess she didn't exaggerate." Finch thought. "Maybe if I could knocked his weapon out, I would have a chance."

As he was waiting for the moment to strike, the Lightning Bat threw his boomerang blade as Finch fired at the weapon which it was now knocked away out of their reach but as Finch was about to finish his strategy, the Lightning Bat let out an ear pinching screech which made Finch clutched both his ears as he fell on his back at a rock still clutching his ears until the screeching ended.

"You think after knocking my weapon away, I would be defenseless?" As Lightning Bat walked towards his opponent. "Well you are wrong, have you heard enough?"

"Yes." Finch answered as he smirked. "Have you seen enough?"

Before he respond, Finch fired at the ground as the dust burst which Lightning Bat caught some in his eyes while clutching both his eyes.

"Agh!" He cried. "My eyes!"

"Thus the term "Blind as a bat" was born." Finch humored in thought.

Finch kept pushing the trigger hard as he use his crossbow like a hose, swirling the air around fast into a big cyclone and as soon as he stopped the cyclone pulled the Lightning bat off the ground unable to flew out as he and the cyclone are now swirled away from the cliffs.

"Mission accomplished." As he raised his crossbow up. "The air above me!"

Like Kevin's, his weapon glowed as wind encircled around him until he was now in his mystic armor. His was white and gold.

"Marvelous." He comment on his armor.

* * *

 **Stifler**

Stifler was walking down to the Shore of the South and as he made it down, he heard a sinister chuckle.

"What the shit?"

Rising from the water was an armored figure with a serpent head holding a whip as he recognized that this is the Sea Serpent of Temra and then remembered what the Head Angel said.

"Trapped between the cliff and the sea." Stifler thought as he shouted. "Hey sea fucker! I'm here to get my amor!"

"That would be impossible!" Sea Serpent objected.

The guardian slash his whip as a blast of energy came from the tip which Stifler dodged it and then blast his trident as the whip blocked the blue electric bolts.

"Your barbed trident is useless against my serpent tongue whip!"

"Why don't I give you a spoon and you can eat my ass with it?"

"It will take more than vulgar tuants to defeat me."

"I'm just warming up, scaly dick." Stifler guffawed.

The sea serpent kept slashing his whip as Stifler went behind a rock and starting to think.

"Had enough, Chosen Hero of Water?" The sea serpent asked as he kept slashing. "Am I keeping you from admitting defeat to my face?"

"No I'm keeping you from spanking the sea monkey!" He chuckled as he had an idea.

Stifler stick his trident up when he was kneeling down and then he blasted at the water which electrocuted his opponent. Now he got up and out of the rock and finish the sea serpent off as he did some moves with the trident, he turn around and shoot him without looking and then he put the trident underneath between his legs as he continued blasting and lastly he hold it at his crotch and thrust his hips as they are several blasts from it.

"You haven't seen the last of me!" The sea serpent said his last words as he now was reduced into water.

"Now that sea fucker is gone, time to get my armor."

As Stifler walked to the water where the sea serpent was defeated, he raised his trident up high.

"The water around me!"

As he shouted that, his weapon glowed and out comes his blue and gold armor with horns on the helmet.

"Look out fuckers! Here comes the new and improved Stiffmiester Aka the Chosen Hero of Water!" As he walked back to the shore and admiring the new armor. "I wonder if I can fuck a chick in this armor?"

* * *

 **Jim**

The area Jim found himself in was foggy but he can see clearly at a cave at a mountain.

"This must be it, the Cave of the West." As he breathed in. "Its show time."

Jim walked up a bit as he stopped and shouted out.

"Rock Wolf! Come out! I must challenge you to claim my armor in the name of destiny now come out!"

Out of the cave was an armored figure with a head of a wolf and a set of claws on the forearm.

"What's this?!" The guardian looked outraged. "Heaven sent you to challenge my might?! This is an insult, go away!"

"I am Jim Lavernstein the Chosen Hero of Earth." Jim said being determined. "I will best you even if I go down trying!"

"I told you to go away!"

Angered the Rock Wolf is as he shoot beams of energy out of his eyes and then Jim jumped aside and rolled down.

"Okay, no more Mr. nice guy." Jim thought as he ran back up the cave.

"Back for more eh?" Amused the Rock Wolf of Temra who was holding a big stone. "I have the worst yet to bashed!"

He throw the stone at Jim who was swinging his flail but Jim managed to knock the incoming rock away.

"None of the worst is yet to come, Rock Wolf of Temra!" He countered while dodging his opponent's forearm claws.

After a series of dodging, Jim caught the claws with the cross like handle of his stone flail and as the Rock Wolf pull out his claws, Jim quickly swung his flail on Rock Wolf's foot. Howled in pain the Rock Wolf grabbed his crushed foot as he was hopping on his other foot and as he was distracted by his pain, Jim kept swinging his flail long enough for one upcoming blow.

"Fore!"

Jim shouted like if he was playing golf as he swung his flail at the Rock Wolf and with one big blow the guardian of his armor was knocked off the ground and landed into his cave.

"Talk about a hole in one." Jim comment.

Before the Rock Wolf could recover from the blow, Jim used all of the swinging and might to hit the ground hard enough for the cave to collapsed.

"Noo!" Rock Wolf howled as he was now caved in.

"And now for my armor." As Jim hold both ends of his flail and holding them up high. "Earth beneath me!"

The moment he said it, his entire body got engulfed with molten rock and then transformed into an armor of silver and gold and while he was Impressed by the armor he now acquired.

"Man if Nadia could see me in this armor."

* * *

 **Oz**

Oz wandered into the center forest, searching for something that doesn't make sense to him.

"Why do fantasy quests had to be so confusing?" He grunted as he kept saying something the Head Angel told him. "Find it at across, find it at across."

While he was walking and kept saying the confusing sentence, he stopped and saw two big branches sticking from two different trees in the form of an X and as Oz tilt his head, he now realized the meaning of the sentence.

"Not at across, it's at a cross." He corrected himself. "Now to face this Widow Guardian and get my armor."

Suddenly felt something crawling on his heels as he looked down and saw some spiders as he quickly get rid of them.

"Agh! I fucking hate spiders!"

But then he heard a loud screeching as he saw something that made his eyes wide and regret.

"Shit! I'd have to say that didn't I?"

The Widow Guardian was a giant spider that is now coming towards Oz as it squirted web on him and with his weapon was now lying on the ground, Oz moved all he can since he was engulfed in net of web.

"I must get my Timber Axe!" He thought with determination.

Oz used his freed arm to reach it before he becomes the Widow Guardian's chow and with luck on his side, he got his axe and cut himself free of his webbed prison.

"Now to exterminate the Widow Guardian." As he shouted. "Twin Timber Axes!"

Now with two axes he charged at his spider opponent, he used both of his axes to blast at the Widow Guardian as it was flipped over and as it was on the ground, Oz leaped like cheetah and throw one of his axes at the lower part of the body as he landed on the chest with his other axe cleaved into it until the whole body became lifeless. With the death of the Widow Guardian, Oz retrieved his axes which they are now remerged into one as he got off of the giant corpse and walked to the branch cross.

"Now to get what I came for." As he raised his Timber Axe high. "Forest before me!"

The leafs swirled around as Oz was now in brown and gold armor.

"Alright! Now for the quest to get home!"

* * *

As the five returned to heaven, they were impressed by eatch other's armor but even more as they found out their visors can automatically opened and so they stopped talking as the Head Angel started speaking to them.

"You have done well, Chosen Heroes." She said with a pleased expression. "I understand you had some questions?"

"How long do we wear our armor?" Finch asked.

"As long as you are not fighting, the armor will disappear right now." She explained as their armor now vanished. "Anymore questions?"

"Yeah." Jim answered as he asked. "Like how are we going to fight in the Queen's Blade since only girls can fight in it?"

"As Chosen Heroes you will have the right to fight in the Queen's Blade."

"So where do we start?" Kevin asked.

"You must travel to where the Queen's Blade tournament will always be held for every four years."

"Gainos!" They realized simultaneously.

"Exactly, it would be a dangerous journey for you five as the Swamp Witch's minions will be at every corner of the Continent so you must stand together even though you had the weapons and the armor but the strongest of weapons are your friendship and loyalty."

They all nodded as a sign of understanding and then Oz had one more question that has been a bother to the five.

"How long have we been gone?"

"To you all it felt like hours but the time is different in the teleportation." She explained. "For you had been gone for a short time when I sent you five back after Nanael teleport you, so good luck Chosen Heroes and remember, complete this quest and I will send you home."

 **Flashback ending**

* * *

Amazed Leina was after they told them of what they did and in the next morning, Leina asked Nanael about Risty as the angel pull out a book that contains the information and records of every fighter for the Queen's Blade.

"Risty, Risty, Risty." As she turn a page. "No battle records, looks like she hasn't fought anyone officially yet."

"Okay." Leina said as she was getting up.

"Well the Queen's Blade tournament happens over the land, I'm sure she's gonna turn up eventually."

"She will." Leina confirmed with a smile as picked up her pack.

But Nanael tried to stop her with a made up game that she answer any question that Leina can asked but she refused her and the Queen's Blade which angered the angel.

"What?! Its the Queen's Blade! Its this huge event, a major competition every four years to decide who the queen is!"

"We already know what the Queen's Blade is." Annoyed Oz.

"Sorry, I'm just not interested in the Queen's Blade tournament." Leina said with honesty.

"Then why'd you bother asking me to look up the battle results?!"

"Because I care about Risty and she cares about that."

The boys went wide eyed at the way she said as Nanael sweat drop at that.

"You care about her?"

So while Leina was explaining this to Nanael.

"Lesbian guys!" Stifler excitedly whispered. "She's going to be a lesbian!"

"Will you shut up, Stifler?" Kevin whispered. "She's not a lesbian."

"She would probably be Bisexual." Finch said as he received looks from Kevin, Jim and Oz.

Just then as Leina gave Nanael her thanks and good byes.

"Oh shit!" Jim spotted someone in the mist. "Guys, I think we have been followed!"

As everyone turn around, the mist was beginning to clear as the figure by the horse was revealed to be the Thundercloud General herself.

* * *

 **So what do you think? For explanation, the armors, weapons and the fights (Which add some changes in it) were from the old tv show called Mystic Knights of Tir na nog its kinda like a Celtic Power Rangers I don't not have ownership of that anyway the reason I stopped there is that I need your opinion on who will fight Claudette, still Leina? Or will it be Kevin, Jim, Oz, Finch or Stifler? Put it on review to let me know who will be Claudette's opponent so until then, read, favorite it, follow it and review it. Take care now, bye, bye then. PS Can you guess what song Stifler was singing? Its from a Nickelodeon movie.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The winner is... Stifler the Chosen Hero of Water!**

"Claudette?!" Leina exclaimed. "Don't tell me you followed us all the way here?"

Finch noticed Nanael's giggled expression.

"You know about this?"

"Maybe." She shrugged as she was acting all honest which she is not.

"We're going back to the castle." Claudette said with a loss of patience. "As for you five, you're under arrest for associating with the fugitive and stealing the wealth of the Vance Family."

"Look, Miss Claudette." Kevin said in defense. "First of all it was Stifler who was with Risty and stole the treasure."

"You dick!" Stifler exclaimed in betrayal.

"Secondly." Kevin continued but with a serious look. "It's Leina's decision not yours or the Count's."

"He's right." Leina agreed. "I'm not going to do as father says, I'm free now and I have the strength to get here myself so I'll do what I want."

But Claudette wasn't convinced as she asked.

"And what was the purpose of going on this journey? So that you can participate in these vulgar duels!? Like it or not you bear the Vance Family name, you're a disgrace!"

"Hey!" Jim shouted which everyone was surprised even himself. "She respected the family name but she has her own choices to make so don't just give her shit like that!"

"For that kind of insolence!" She threw her away her cloak and brandish her sword. "I will make you pay!"

Jim was about to get his flail ready but to everyone's surprise, Stifler jumped in with his trident ready.

"I go this, Jim." Stifler said as he thought. "Time for a little payback at Vance Castle."

"Wait a second!" The angel interjected. "Now the angel Nanael takes charge." As she acts like an official. "I will officially bear witness by the power of the gods!"

The moment she said that, a huge circle of light appeared on the ground that look like a pentagram as pink colored energy rises up into a huge dome.

"What's happening!?" Leina said in total surprise.

"I think this is how a Queen's Blade match started." Oz answered.

"And Stifler is participating in it." Finch added.

"Look guys, if Stifler can defeat the Sea Serpent of Temra then he could defeat Claudette."

"I don't know if Stifler can defeat her, Kev." Jim said with worry. "I mean look at her outfit and body, this would be a major disadvantage for Stifler."

Back at the match as Nanael was announcing.

"On this side we have ThunderCloud General Claudette! On the other side oh! we got one of the first boys to ever enter the Queen's Blade, Stifler the Chosen Hero of Water!"

"How is it that you have the right to be a combatant for the Queen's Blade?" Claudette asked in outrage.

"Because my boys and I were chosen by the angels, bitch! Now before we do it I need to put on some protection."

As he raised his trident and shout "Water around me!" his armor appeared which surprised Claudette, Nanael and Leina

"How does a pervert like him obtain such power?" Claudette thought. "No matter, I will defeat him."

Claudette made the first move as Stifler blocked her strike and pushed her as Stifler strike at her but she too blocked his trident. They clashed and parried, parried and clashed as Stifler launched his trident at her chest and when he tried to pull his weapon out.

"Holy shit." Stifler gaped at what he did but was too turned on.

He accidently tore off Claudette's breastplate top as her breasts bounced a bit and when Nanael noticed Stifler was not moving.

"Don't just stand there and looking at her tits!" Nanael shouted. "Fight!"

Leina and the others encouraged Stifler to fight but Stifler still did not moved a muscle and then Claudette noticed a bulge on Stifler's lower part of the armor as she was now disgusted and when she raised her sword up.

"Thunderclap strike!" She shout as lightning appeared on the blade.

A lightning bolt descend upon Stifler and as he was zapped, the little criminal between his legs has been encouraged to rise higher and then, Claudette dashed and swung Thunderclap at Stifler with Thunderclap strike as her opponent was launched like torpedo leaving a trail and as Stifler was now at the wall of the energy dome, another lightning bolt struck him again but this time it was a huge one as Stifler was screaming in pain and strangely pleasure.

Now the entire dome faded for the Queen's Blade was now over.

"The winner is Claudette the ThunderCloud General!" Nanael announced.

With the match over, Leina and the rest ran to their defeated friend who's armor now vanished to check him.

"Are you alright, Stifler?" Leina asked.

"I'm fine." Stifler breathed. "But I think I just came."

For that, they exclaimed in disgust but then suddenly they heard a loud cracking sound and rumbling sound as they feel the ground shaking.

"Get away from here!" Kevin shouted.

They ran away from the edge but they forgot Stifler was too bruised from the fight and when the edge was split, Stifler fell into the chasm.

"Stifler!" They exclaimed as they ran back.

But it was too late for Stifler is now out of sight and anger started to boil in Leina as she charged at her half-sister which Claudette blocked.

"You killed him!" She yelled with might.

Claudette did not reply as she pushed her off and sheathed her sword.

"We will face each other again when there's no angel around and this time it will be you and me."

Leina had nothing to say as Claudette left to retrieve her top and cloak and then Leina went back to the guys who are at a overwhelming moment that their friend fell.

"Come on, guys." Leina said. "Stifler might still be alive."

So with no time to waste, they find a path that leads to the river that was in the chasm.

* * *

Unconscious from the fall, Stifler was drifting down the river like a raft, suddenly the body stopped by some unknown force as the water raised Stifler up and there floating in the air was the one making the water rise up for it appears to be an ornate black scepter with cat like ears.

"Hmm not a hot girl but he could make a perfect servant for my mistress."

* * *

 **What do you think? Looks Stifler has been found by Setra and you know what that means. So if you suggestions for the next chapter just put it on review so take care now bye, bye then**


End file.
